1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bumper for an automobile, and particularly, to a bumper made of a synthetic resin, which includes a core, and an outer layer covering the core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is such a conventionally known bumper which is made by pulverizing, into fine particles, a recovered bumper of synthetic resin having a thermosetting synthetic resin coating film on its surface, and using such particles as a core forming material (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.267114/92).
Such a bumper is effective for providing a reduction in industrial waste, resources-saving and an environment protection, because the bumper is produced by re-utilizing the recovered bumper.
The reason for using the recovered bumper with the thermosetting synthetic resin coating film deposited thereto as the core forming material is that it is difficult to peel off the coating film from the recovered bumper, and when the peeling-off is to be carried out, much time is required for such operation, and a sanitary problem is arisen due to a solvent or the like.
However, the known bumper has a problem that when the coating film is not finely pulverized, the adhesion of bulky coating film particles to a resin matrix is deteriorated, resulting in substantially reduced mechanical characteristics, particularly, in a substantially reduced impact resistance.